


Bits and Pieces: Drabbles and Prompts

by StarvingMe



Series: Destiny Is Fluid [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Corypheus is an asshole, Everyone dies at some point, F/F, F/M, Feels, I'll try to label those ones, Kissing, Mostly my Dark-Inquisition AU, Multi, Rough Sex, Snogging, mostly fluffy, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/pseuds/StarvingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles and bits and prompts that I've written for my AU.  More to be added as we go.  Some of them happen in Shatter Me, and some don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepless Night--Rio/Calpernia

Quiet as the snow that fell outside, Calpernia made her way down the steps, deep into the dungeons below the keep.  Pale eyes scanned the dark passageway as she made her way.  When she reached the bottom, she raised a gloved hand, the orb of magelight shedding cool light around her as she adjusted the bundle of blankets draped over her other arm.  As she walked, she suppressed a shiver—she’d been used to much warmer weather, so this cold took her by surprise.  Here and there, she could see the damp stone glinting with ice, stepping carefully as she made her way to the furthest cell in the line, nodding a little to the guard who stood outside.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Danris asked, grey eyes knowing as he looked at Calpernia.

Sighing softly, she shook her head just a little, glancing at the heavy wooden door, frowning.  “What happened to the barred door?” she asked, looking to the man as he shifted.

“The wood keeps the warmth in,” he said, a small smile quirking her lips, “and gives her some... privacy...”

Relaxing a little, she waited for a moment for him to unlock the door, looking at him before motioning to the keys attached to his belt.  Blinking back at her, he shrugged a little.  “It’s not locked...”

Blinking in surprise at that, Calpernia frowned, looking to the door before reaching for the handle.  It opened easily, a draft of air barely warmer than the chilly hallway wafting over her as she stepped into the cell.

In the middle of the cell, a brazier blazed intensely, rolling off waves of heat, the light flickering in the dark room.  She found the Herald on the other side of the flames, eyes shining in the light from the flames as she watched Calpernia, wrapped tightly in the threadbare blanket as she sat perched halfway between the wall and the flames.  Tired eyes followed her as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.  Her fine robes brushed the floor as she strode forward, her boots making little noise as she moved closer, watching Rio as much as the other watched her.

“I brought you a blanket,” she said softly, holding the bundle out to her.  “I thought it must be cold for you down here...”

Blue-gold eyes flicked from the blanket up to Calpernia’s face before Rio said softly, “Why are you down here?”

Pale jade eyes blinked at that, almost taken aback before she smiled just a little.  “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Distrust flashed in her eyes as she shifted.  “I’m doing fine,” she said quietly as she watched her.  “No point in guarding me...  I’m not going anywhere in this storm...”

Calpernia’s eyes softened a little before she stepped closer, beginning to unfold the bundle in her arms, pulling out Druffalo-hide leggings and a fresh tunic, as well as smallclothes and socks.  “I’m afraid I had to guess at your size a little,” she said, “so I hope they aren’t too large on you...  Come, let’s get you changed so you can stretch your legs a little...”

* * *

A little while later, Rio couldn’t believe she was standing on an open balcony, the snow falling around her as she stared up at the night sky.  She was transfixed at the sight of the two moons that shone down on her, so much so that she didn’t hear Calpernia speaking to her until a mound of fur fell over her face, startling her as she flailed a little.  Pushing the furred hood back from her face, she turned to look at the human mage, whose eyes glittered in the soft light.  “You’ll catch your death out there without a coat on,” she said, tucking the fur-lined cloak tight around her before pulling the hood up to cover her ears.  “There, that’s better...  You act as though you’ve never seen the moons before...”

“I haven’t,” Rio said matter-of-factly, looking back up at the sky.  “We don’t have two moons where I’m from...”

Frowning at that, Calpernia glanced up at the moons, trying to imagine only seeing one in the sky, and realized how small and lonely that would feel.  Resting a hand on her shoulder, she offered Rio a comforting smile before turning her away from the slowly growing snowdrift around her ankles.  “Come inside...  We have much to discuss about your world.  I’ve put the kettle on if you’d like some tea...”


	2. Wanna Bet? -- Rio/Samson fluff

“You’re totally lying.”

“Am not,” Rio said, chuckling as she leaned against the door frame.

“You have to be,” Calpernia said as they watched the men over in the training ring, shaking her head. “There’s no way a lovely young woman like you would be interested in… that,” she said with playful disdain, chuckling as she watched Samson barking orders at the men.

“Mmmm, I’m a headstrong woman,” Rio said with a smirk, “I’m allowed to like whatever I like…”

“Still,” her friend said, shaking her head a little as she wrinkled her nose. “Samson? I mean, You have your pick of men here, I’m not sure I understand the appeal…”

Rio shrugged, her short hair dancing in the wind as she smiled, watching the men below. “Yeah, you and everyone else…”

Calpernia chuckled, looking back at the Harbinger. “Well, it’s not like you’d ever be with him in public?”

That comment drew Rio’s gaze, one brow quirking as that smile grew into a grin. “Oh? Wanna bet?”

Scoffing at the challenge, the mage’s hands fell to her hips as she said, “All right, then, Harbinger… One hundred sovereigns says you won’t go down in front of everyone and prove it.”

Straightening up with a chuckle, Rio nodded. “All right, then… Prove it how?”

Looking down at the training ring, she had to think for a few moments, smiling again as she saw the opportunity present itself. “A kiss. Full on the lips and he can’t pull away for at least a minute.” She nodded, turning to smirk at Rio, only to find herself alone on the balcony, frowning as she looked around for the wayward rogue.

She spotted a blur not far from the wall, headed for the ring, her mouth falling open as she watched Rio fade-step straight into the ring, dancing around the groups of Templars and Venatori, making her way to where Samson was still scolding a pair for slacking off. She blinked back into existence at this side, the bitter wind catching her coat and snapping it behind her in the wind as she smiled up at him. If he was surprised to find her down there, he didn’t let it show as she flashed him a winning smile. For a moment, Calpernia was almost jealous, especially when she reached up to cup his face, pulling him down and, with a grin, held him close against her as she pressed her lips against his.

A full minute passed before the men began to take notice that their general was quiet, a couple of them turning to stare for a few moments. Calpernia couldn’t see very well from her vantage point, but she could almost make out his hands falling to her hips as several of the soldiers quickly turned back to their sparring intent to look anywhere but at the pair.

When at last they parted, Rio’s face was red from the cold, but a grin refused to leave her face as she left the ring as quickly as she’d come. Samson was quick to recover, starting to come down harder on the men who’d taken the time to stop and stare while their general was otherwise occupied. Chuckling when Rio climbed her way back up to the balcony, Calpernia shook her head, reaching into her pocket for a sack of coins and tossing it to her friend as she tried to frown, despite the smirk. “Cheeky little brat,” she said, ruffling her hair as she smiled up at her friend.


	3. Just Once. -- Rio/Samson sorta fluff

The first time she fell into his arms, it was fast and furious, a meeting of lips and hungry mouths as hands wrenched at armor and leathers, shedding layers as they tumbled into bed together.  Her gasp echoed in his room before he swallowed her cries.  Need and want crossed into passion as they crested together, falling onto the bed, panting and spent at each other’s side.

The second time, he found himself falling into her.  She led the dance as effortlessly as if she were born to it, eyes captivating as he watched her, letting her pull everything from him, finding the moonlight silvered in her hair as raw need made her something ethereal and demanding, a goddess of want and war.  The third time, he fell into worship as she gave herself to him.  He tried to give her tender kisses, though the hunger for her turned them fierce and biting.  She would have him no other way, she told him as she pulled him to her again.

The fourth time, angry words danced between them, the wildcat struggling for control against the wolf as they fought for the upper hand.  They part with furious words and snarls, each slinking away to lick the wounds they inflicted on each other and themselves.

The fifth time, they are as they are, a man and a woman—no more, and yet, no less.  There are no words, because they know the end is near.  She trembles with tears she sheds as he quakes with words they cannot risk being heard.  When all is said and done, she sleeps soundly as he slips from her bed.  When she wakes, she curses his name and scowls at his back, and she does what she must to move forward.  She wishes she didn’t have to put the world before herself—just once.

It doesn’t matter now.  As they climb to their end, on the same path, yet approaching a dark fork in the road, choices will part them, and the world hung in the balance.  Love didn’t matter when the lives of all hung in the balance.


	4. "You heard me.  Take.  It.  Off." -- Rio and Samson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble.

She was caught.

He was supposed to be already in bed and fast asleep by now, shouldn’t have even noticed if she was gone. let alone been standing in the shadows of her room when she got back.

But then, she probably should have still left a note saying she’d gone out for a walk or something.

He couldn’t see it, but she was scowling at him behind her gilded mask.

Her curved blade rasped gently over her neck, the soft fabric whispering as she suppressed a shiver.  Leave it to Rio to get caught–and to get excited over it.

The very tip of the blade traced along her jaw, scraping lightly over the edge of the golden mask.  It had been a joke initially, all the nobles wore them, and the best way to blend in was to stand out, and she couldn’t risk anyone recognizing her at the Winter Palace.

After all, the fucking members of the  _Inquisition_  had been in attendance.

They had played nicely into her hand as she cornered and then dropped Florian in their laps.  She suspected that a couple of them were drawing conclusions even now, but she’d slipped away without so much as a word.

But damn it all, the river had washed away her change of clothes, and the only thing that could’ve been more noticeable than a figure in stark white sneaking into the inn would’ve been a stark naked woman climbing in through the second story window.

 _Should’ve just done the walk of shame_ , she chastised herself again, holding her hands up as she showed she was unarmed.  Well, a lie, really, she had weapons–but she was purposely not drawing them.  She rather liked Raleigh’s face as it was.

“You heard me,” he said, raising one eyebrow as he watched her, lightly tapping the cheek of the mask.  “Take.  It.  Off.”

Taking in a deep breath and ready to turn and run, she watched him carefully through the mirror-glazed lenses in the mask, one hand slipping closer to ease the mask off her face, releasing its clasp in the fur-hood and letting it peel back.  The cool evening air against her face was welcome as she managed a small smile, even as Raleigh’s eyes flashed wide in almost surprise.

“Hey, Sammy-boy,” Rio said with a grin, her blue-gold eyes glittering in the faint candlelight.

Her greeting was met with curses and swears as Raleigh started to look furious, eyes narrowing at her.  “You….   _You’re_  the  _Inquisitor_?!”


	5. Come Over Here and Make Me -- Rio/Samson fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short.

Her eyes were glittering, her smile all laughter and mischief as she hummed to herself, lazily undoing her braid as she laid on his bed.  It was covered in blankets and furs, and a half-dressed Harbinger.  Her cloak had long since been shed, the mask glittering in the light from the fire.  Her boots were nearby, along with her sash.  At some point, she’d started to open her tunic, but had started humming that song again, and it was driving Samson to distraction as he tried to look over the charts at his desk.

That’s when he’d finally growled for silence, only to find himself staring at her as she simply smiled at him, tilting her head innocently and flopping back onto the bed.  “Come over here and make me,” she’d said, grinning at him.

He tried for another few moments before she started to sing, and Maker, how in the world was she making these songs up, but her voice was soft and lilting as her eyes drifted closed.  That tune would drive him mad, but in the best ways…

“Don’t worry,” she sang, keeping herself in perfect time, “’bout a thing!  ‘Cus every little thing is gonna be all rmmmffff!” she squealed when he practically leapt on her, hand catching hers as she grinned against his lips, trying to hum the tune as she giggled.  Soon, though, breathless kisses and giggles drove the song from her mind as she threw her arms around his neck to pull him tight against her.

 


	6. I've Seen It - Rio/Samson fluffy sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta fluffy, sort of not. Most of these are super short.

She didn’t turn to look at him when he spoke, her head bowed a little in her furred hood.  She wanted to hide, to shake her head and walk away and pretend she didn’t know what he was talking about.  She wanted to make believe that she hadn’t broken her own promise to herself.   _Can’t afford complicated_ , she reminded herself as she silently willed him to just drop it.

“So that’s it?” he asked, his voice a little barbed.  He would be standing there with that look on his face, his arms crossed as he frowned at her… But no, she couldn’t turn to look.  She wouldn’t turn, because if she did, then she couldn’t pretend anymore…  “You’re okay to look, but the moment someone asks, it’s nothing?”

She flinched at that, eyes glancing up through the window for a moment before she caught his reflection there, looking away again as her shame hit her in the chest.

“Didn’t realize you had a preference how people looked at you,” she said, finding the clipped tones easier to dredge up when she wasn’t facing him.  “Thought you didn’t care what people thought of you anymore.”

“Maybe,” he said, shifting to lean against the doorframe.  “Suppose it depends who’s doing the looking.”

She glanced up again, and  _fuck him, he knows what that look does_ …  Forcing herself to look away one more time, she managed to take in a deep, if slightly shaking, breath.  “Sorry…  I’ll practice looking elsewhere, if it would suit you…”

The world whirled around her as she was spun, gasping before she felt him against her, a hand in her cropped hair, the longer locks catching in the metal from his gauntlets as he brought his lips crashing down against hers, and she suddenly didn’t care.  The cool of the elfroot potion mixed with the crackling burn of the lyrium as he kissed her hungrily.  All thought fled as she leaned into him, his hands grasping and holding her as he sought to devour her.

He didn’t pull back until a shudder ran through her, knees threatening to buckle as he looked down at her, those eyes darkening as he watched her.  She was shaken, before she even knew what was going on, taking in a trembling breath as she looked at him, really looked again.

His voice was husky, but commanding as he looked down at her, “Your looks are mine…”

But then her lips are quirking up in a smile, growing into a grin as she looks at him with that light in her eyes, the very one she’d tried to hide before.  “Well, then… if my…  _general_ … commands…”

“I do,” he growled before leaning in to take another kiss.


	7. Writer's Preference -- Rio/Samson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SAD. JUST WARNING YOU.

He didn’t know what to do. He held her tightly in his arms, getting to his feet as he tried to run, scrambling down the mountain path. The world could wait.

She didn’t have that luxury.

He could feel her trying to wiggle, trying to adjust herself against him as she pressed her arm to the wound at her side. She couldn’t even summon a spark, let alone the power to cauterize the wound. She would bleed out at this rate, the others were too far, he wasn’t going to get her there in time…

He was going to fail her.

That thought clenched around his heart, icy in his chest as he ran in great strides, bellowing down the mountain. Someone would hear him, would come running, anyone that could help, just please, not like this…

She made a pitiful sound as she pressed her face against his neck, and he couldn’t help thinking she looked too pale, felt too cold against him. It was his fault she’d looked away, his fault that Corypheus had practically tried to tear her open, and it was his fault she was trailing blood as he ran for the camp.

He forced himself to slow down, just a little, just enough, as he almost slipped. Just a little further, over that ridge, he could see a couple of scouts approaching. Good, they were going to make it…

The healer, a Venatori that had stayed behind when Calpernia had left, winced at the sight of the open wound when Samson gingerly laid her down. She offered almost no protest, shuddering as she leaned against him. Shifting behind her, he held her close as he brushed her hair back out of her face, the healer trying to see the depth of the wound.

“I… I tried,” she said softly, looking up at him as tears clung to her eyelashes. “Didn’t expect… th-that sucker-punch,” she added, trying to smile when she saw the look in his eyes.

“Hush,” he said, cradling her close as the healer began his quick work to stop the worst of the internal damage, splashing a bit of potion over the open wound and making her gasp and writhe in pain. “It’ll be all right… Just… have to fix you up a bit…”

Her dry laugh made him look at her again, those blue-gold eyes flickering tiredly as she smiled up at him. “Raleigh,” she said softly, even as he shook his head. No, he hadn’t failed her. This wasn’t going to be the end. He’d done it, he got her help…

Closing his eyes, he leaned down to press his forehead to hers, mouth drawing into a grim line. She felt cold against his skin, and almost clammy. He closed his eyes tighter, screwing them shut so tightly he saw dots and swirls cross his vision. “You can’t…”

A gentle hand against his cheek made him open his eyes, watching her through eyes that burned, anger and rage welling up in him. He didn’t hear her for a few moments before she swallowed shakily, smiling up at him.

“Don’t worry,” she sang, her voice soft and breaking as she caressed his cheekbone with her thumb, “’bout a thing… c-cus… every… little thing… ‘sgonna be all right…” She took in a sharp breath, shuddering through the pain before she managed to continue. “Woke up… this morning… smiled at the rising… sun… Three little…” She blinked tiredly, shaking her head a little as she tried to focus.

“Three little birds,” Samson said very softly, making her smile as she nodded just a little at him, “pitched by my doorstep… S-singing sweet songs, of melodies pure and true…” his voice trailed off as she smiled.

“Singing… ‘This is my message to you…. ooooh… oooh,” she breathed, eyes fluttering. “It’ll be okay… I… I promise…” she said before she slipped away in his arms.


	8. Time Heals All Wounds -- Implied Rio/Samson, Implied Rio/Calpernia

Rio sat at the carved wooden bench that Blackwall had made for her, leaning against the back as she looked at the modest shrine before her.  Tears filled her eyes again, even though she told herself she wouldn’t cry, her gloved fingers clutching at the flowers as she lowered her gaze to her hands.  

It had been six months since Corypheus fell, and she had been hard at work closing the rifts that had been left open since the explosion at the Conclave.  Even now, though it was hard to travel, she still tried.  The Chantry was still stumbling over itself  to figure out what happened and trying to disband the Inquisition, despite how strong it stood as it garnered favor among the people.  The Harbinger was no more, the black leather and furred outfit long since destroyed as Rio donned her new Inquisitor’s outfit.

The silver and gold mask glinted in the mid-day sun as she sighed, slowly pushing it up to uncover the upper portion of her face.  She touched it reverently, smiling a little as she remembered his words.  “You look like a wild thing with that on,” he’d said, looking unamused as she laughed, throwing her head back and howling to the moons.

Well, that’s okay…  Not everyone needed to find her funny…

Her smile slipped as she remembered again, eyes falling to the gravestone.  It had been a long time since the incident, she supposed, but it still hurt so badly…

_She fought so hard against him, her coat long-since discarded as they fought to split his attention between the three of them.  Claws slashed at the air as spells danced dangerously close.  Time and again, she only narrowly avoided those claws as he lunged for her, murder in those eyes.  Calpernia kept the barrier up around her and Samson, but only barely as Rio danced to avoid both Raleigh’s greatsword and Corypheus’ swings.  Her blades glinted in the light, slashing at him, but it was feeling more and more like a waste of effort, Raleigh was definitely doing more damage.  But Rio was faster, and worked best as the bait as the age-old magister bellowed at her._

_Rio’s grin behind her half-face mask fell when loose rubble made her skid, slipping too far as she flailed.  It was only a small mistake, but one that he was too ready for.  She saw the claws swing for her, eyes flashing behind the tinted lenses in her mask as she fell back, gasping._

_This was it._

_This was the end._

_They were going to die because she fucked up._

_Without thinking, Rio’s eyes closed tightly as she braced for the explosion of pain.  When nothing came but the screech of claws on metal, Rio looked up hesitantly.  Scant inches from her nose, Corypheus’ bloodied claws twitched, still reaching for her as she stared.  An angry snarl rang through the air as she followed the arm up to a familiar set of dark armor, her heart sinking as she gasped._

_“Raleigh…” she said quietly, ears lowering.  
_

_A breathless chuckle escaped him as the ex-Templar grasped the magister’s arm that was shoved through his torso, looking back over his shoulder at her with a weak grin.  His eyes were pained, but he didn’t let the creature push him off or out of the way.  “Come on, birdie,” he said, nodding encouragingly to her.  “Get back up…  You’ve got a job to finish…”_

_Arms wrapped around her, Rio looking up to find Calpernia nodding at her.  She scrambled to get up as Samson grasped Corypheus tightly.  She didn’t quite remember what happened, but Calpernia did, sparing no detail as she told her how she had gone practically feral, diving into the fight before opening a rift in Corypheus’ face. The world narrowed quickly to the three of them again when the battle was done, the tired elf falling to her knees at Raleigh’s side before pulling him into her arms.  She couldn’t help it, tears falling down her face as she clutched at him.  He couldn’t stand her tears, she knew, but once they started she couldn’t get them to stop as she apologized to him, again and again.  She should’ve been paying attention.  She shouldn’t have gotten cocky.  She shouldn’t have put him in danger like that.  It shouldn’t have been up to him to protect her…_

_“C-c’mon, Rio,” he said softly, starting to slip away as she looked at him.  “Give us a smile before we go….”  
_

_There was something in his voice, his gauntleted hand reaching up to follow the line of her vallaslin across her cheek, she couldn’t help the small smile, eyes closing as she leaned into that touch.  For a second, it was okay, he was going to be all right, and she didn’t have to worry…_

_But then his hand slipped away just before his fingertip brushed the high point of her cheek, and her eyes fluttered open to look down at him, and reality hit her hard…_

“There you are,” Calpernia said as she climbed the steps to find Rio on the bench.  It was probably her favorite place to sit, besides in the rafters of the tavern back at Skyhold, though she had trouble getting up there now.  Smiling a little, she brushed her long braid over her shoulder as she circled around the bench to sit with her.

Her warm smile faded when she saw the tired and lost look in her eyes, those blue-gold eyes looking at her with tears welling up there and she practically melted.  Pulling her close, she let Rio bury her face in her shoulder as she held her, caressing her back and rocking her as Rio clung to her.  The wind whipped at her hair as Calpernia caressed her red-dipped braid.  She wore it in memory of the Templars that they’d lost, friends and loved ones alike that fell to the red lyrium, and today, she wore it braided with the blonde in an almost crown.

Kissing the top of her head, she held Rio close, murmuring, “It’s all right, love…  Time heals all wounds…”  Looking back to the shine, she felt a twinge of sadness as she murmured, “Even this one…”


	9. Too Good To Be True

Calpernia stared at Rio as she pushed the scroll into her hands.  She couldn’t believe it…. she’d been lied to… This entire time….  “I… I don’t know what to say…  I… I believed him…”  Pale eyes looked up at Rio, staring in shocked silence as things fell into place finally.  The bruises.  The cuts and scrapes.  The shamed looks…  Rio was telling the truth.  

“Please, Calpernia, listen to me!” Rio said, her hands closing around Calpernia’s as she grasped the scroll.  “We don’t have time!  You have to go–if you don’t, he  _will_  bind you!”  Blue-gold eyes flashed desperately, tears in her eyes as she begged her.  “P-please!  Just… believe me…”

Pale eyes were hurt as she looked down at the scroll in her hands.  “You…  How long did you know about this?”

“Since this morning,” Rio said, looking serious as her ears lowered.  “Remember?  My owl showed up at dawn and brought me that…  I had my scouts searching that temple, something didn’t add up…  I just… I can’t bear the thought of that happening to you…  If he gets the Well, he will bind you, and he will walk the Fade… Nothing will be able to stop him–not even you…”

As her hopes and dreams for Tevinter started to crumble, Calpernia’s eyes fell to the scroll, the runes blurring as tears burned her eyes.  Anger burned in her chest, threatening to overtake her as she felt the scroll burning, crumbling to ash in her hands.  Growling a soft curse, she took a breath, straightening to look to Rio, whose ears raised hopefully.   _Too good to be true_ , she thought wryly to herself,  _probably is_ …  

“All right,” she murmured softly, nodding.  “What would you have me do?


	10. This is probably a bad time, but marry me? -- Rio/Samson fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Prompt–“this is probably a bad time, but marry me?”
> 
> So I’m working on three fills for this prompt because I had three different ideas pop up and I couldn’t just do one of them. Have a Rio/Samson proposal prompt!

As Rio darted effortlessly around him, the pair of them cutting down those of the Venatori that supported Erimond, Samson couldn’t help the slight grin that crossed his face.  She danced in and out of the battle effortlessly, blades flashing as they sang through the air, each move carefully executed and full of purpose as she disabled and sundered enemies while avoiding his strikes with practiced ease.  She shifted and tumbled around him, throwing herself into the battle as she used his reach and swing to her advantage, pushing and kicking enemies into his path.

All in all, they made a better team than he dared to admit, and he found himself watching her for more than just brief flashes as she leapt around him.

“What?” she finally asked, slashing at a prowler that tried to pounce, pushing the masked Venatori back before turning to Samson again.

“What?” he asked defensively, shoving back a brute before deflecting a blast that arced towards Rio.  “I didn’t say anything!”

“You’re staring again,” she said, hand on his shoulder to balance as she jumped to kick out at another enemy with both feet.  “Do I have something on my face?” she asked, grinning.  She knew good and well that she was flecked with blood and Maker knew what from fighting in the Fade at his side.

“Very funny, birdy,” he grunted, cleaving a footsoldier nearly in half as he hefted his wicked-sharp blade.  “When this is over, I suppose you’ll want a hot bath,” he joked.

“Ahhh, with a million bubbles and a bottle of that sweet wine,” she said, sighing wistfully as she brought her sparking blades down on another enemy.  “Are you volunteering to draw my bath?” she asked, giggling as she pressed against his back.  Even through this plain armor, he could feel the warmth radiating from her, shaking his head a little.

“The only bath I’ll be drawing is my own,” he added playfully as the enemies fell back a ways.

“Mmm, guess I’ll just have to join you, then,” Rio whispered in his ear, drawing a shiver from him before he lifted his blade to block a shattering blow, delivering his own pommel strike to stun the larger man.  He frowned, turning to scold her for distracting him as he heard her giggle again and the warmth at his back was gone as she zipped through the crowd.

“Playing a dangerous game,” he growled out, shaking his head a little as he looked to the man he was locking blades with.  “Can you believe this girl?  Two years we’ve fought together, and she still doesn’t take anything seriously!” he said, a wry smile on his face as he shook his head with a heavy sigh, watching Rio weave her way through the battle again.  “What am I going to do with her?”  At the brute’s growl, Samson couldn’t help a slight smirk, bracing himself as the battle grew frenzied around them for a few moments.  “Ah, sorry,” he said, hearing her blades singing through the air again as the brute stiffened, slowly collapsing to his feet as blood trickled from his lips.  “You’ve got your own problems.”

She yanked her blades free as the Venatori fell to the ground, blue-gold eyes glinting as she placed a fist on her hip.  “Excuse me,” she said, frowning a little, “it’s rude to talk about someone behind their back.”

“Well, then,” Samson said, blocking another musclebound Venatori and shoving him back hard, “you’ll have to stay in front of me so I can be sure to talk about you to your face.”

He heard her soft snort, watching her spin into a dance of blades, as she and two stalkers, scuffled for a few minutes.  He was marveling at her movements just as she misstepped, a foot lashing out to kick her square in the chest to send her stumbling back.  Without another thought, Raleigh caught her before she could fall, steadying her as she tried to gasp for breath.  Huffing, she frowned up at him, the white fur of her hood framing her face as he let her straighten up, the pair of them falling into a sort of dance of their own, each covering the other’s back as they leaned on and supported each other.

“You know, Rio,” he said after thinking about it for several minutes, a smile quirking his lips as she gave him most of her attention, “I have an… odd question…”

“Trust me, after explaining space travel to you people, nothing is all that strange anymore,” she said, shaking her head a little.

He chuckled at that, shaking his head a little.  “I still don’t believe any of that, by the way,” he said.  “This is probably a bad time…”

“As good a time as any!” Rio said, nudging him playfully as she delivered a crippling blow to a stalker.

Sighing, he took a breath, turning to look at her as she turned back to him.  In the light from the fires as the fort burned around them, and the evening sun as it dipped into the horizon, her hair burned red and gold, eyes glinting dangerously as his breath caught in his throat.  She exuded an aura that drew a shiver from him even as he tried to suppress it.  Swallowing heavily, he managed to say, “Marry me!”

The surprise on her face was obvious, even as she whirled to face another enemy that tried to take them by surprise.  Spinning back around, she had a bewildered look on her face as she tried to ask something, groaning as she had to turn away again to deal with another enemy.  Fresh blood spilled as she turned to him again.  “What, like  _now_?!” she asked, almost panicked.

“Why not?” he asked, chuckling as he sundered another Venatori’s weapon.  “As good a time as any, some might say!”

“We won’t have anyone to officiate!” she said, hollering to be heard over the sounds of battle still going on as the Red Templars descended upon them to assist their general.

“Well, good luck finding a priest,” he added jokingly, sweeping her up into his arms as he pressed his forehead to hers, his voice hoarse from shouting over the clank and clash of steel on steel.  “You can always say no…”

“Corypheus,” she said softly, frowning as she looked at him.  “He’ll know!  He’ll—”

“He’ll have to go through me if he wants to lay a hand on you…  I’m tired of him throwing you at Calpernia’s feet like you’re some pet to be ordered to heel…  You deserve better than that…”

“I…  I don’t know,” Rio said softly, eyes hesitant as she looked up into his face, frown deepening a little.  “It’s dangerous… We aren’t even remotely ready to take him on…”

“Just… please,” he said, his hand raising to brush her cheek gently, caressing the fresh scars there, evidence of the ancient magister’s wrath.

Biting her lip, she steeled herself a little before she nodded, just a tiny bit.  “All right, Raleigh…  I’ll marry you…”  She gave a surprised squeal as she was suddenly dipped back into a kiss, his men surrounding them even as she struggled to be righted again, giggling against his lips as she clung to his arms.


End file.
